A Late Night Talk
by ApatheticWayToBe
Summary: Ben wants some advice from his father, but ends up getting the advice from an unexpected source. Family bonding Mara/Ben and Luke/Ben. Hint of romantic Luke/Mara and Ben/Vestara


**A/N: This is a sequel to my story "Why Do I Love You?", but you don't have to read that first (although I would love it if you read it anyway).**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars.**

There was a knock on Luke's door. He knew even without reaching out in the Force that it was Ben. "Come in, Ben," he called out. The door slid open to reveal Luke's only child, Ben Skywalker.

"I need to talk to you, Dad," was all Ben said.

"I figured that was why you came to my room in the middle of the sleep-cycle."

"I had to make sure she was asleep," Ben muttered. He was talking about Vestara Khai, the Sith girl they were holding prisoner (or as close to that as Luke would get) aboard their ship, the _Jade Shadow_.

"Because you want to talk about her." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Ben sat down heavily on the bunk next to his dad. "I think I love her."

Luke looked at his son sympathetically. "I know."

"Of course you do. You're Luke Skywalker. You know everything."

"Not true. I just know most things." They both smiled.

"It's _me_ that knows everything." The unexpected voice made both Skywalkers jump.

"Mom," Ben whispered just as Luke whispered, "Mara."

"Who'd you expect, Leia?" was the sarcastic answer. "I've come to give advice to my favorite offspring. And say hello to my husband, I suppose," Mara Jade Skywalker's Force-ghost added as an afterthought, but her soft smile took the sting out of the words.

Luke felt tears well up in his eyes at the sight of his long-dead wife. Beside him, Ben was also tearing up. He hadn't missed his mom this much since she first died. And she had come to give him advice. He knew without a doubt that it would be about Vestara. Back when his mom was alive, she had known everything about Ben's life. He highly doubted that that would have changed because of she was dead. If anything, she probably knew more about him now more than ever. Mara walked over and sat on the bed between Luke and Ben. As they turned to keep their eyes on her, they both noticed the mixed jot and heartache on the other's face. They both smiled at each other. Luke cleared his throat. "What'd you come to tell him, Mara?"

"Patience, Farmboy, patience." Luke rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Just had to get you back for all those years of you telling me the same thing." She winked at Ben before turning to him. "So, you've fallen in love with a Sith?" Ben turned red.

"Uhhh… yeah, pretty much."

"And now you feel horrible about it."

"Yup."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"I figured you would."

"I know _I_ felt horrible when I figured out I had fallen in love with your father."

"Thanks, Mara. That really boosts my self-esteem." Sarcasm dripped from Luke's voice.

"You don't need a boost in your self-esteem. You're ego is big enough from being a Rogue.

"About four decades ago!"

"That makes you sound so old," Ben muttered.

"He is old," Mara said. "But as I was saying, I know how you feel. I felt horrible when I fell in love with your father because I had seen him as my enemy for so long. It just felt wrong to love him."

"You're not making feel better, Mom."

Mara waved his comment away absently. "You'll feel better in a few minutes. Promise."

"I sincerely hope so." Mara grinned.

"Anyways, about you falling in love with a Sith. There's no reason to feel guilty."

"There's not?"

"No, there's not. You can't help who you fall in love with. Trust me, I know." Luke rolled his eyes again at his wife's teasing. "I've learned that things will just work themselves out. Either she'll turn to the light side, become a Jedi, and you'll be free to love her forever, or you'll get over her and move on."

"So you want me to just go with it for now."

"Exactly, but don't act on it. I'm all right with you being in love with her, but you can't date her."

"Do you know how weird that wounds?"

"Do you know how weird most we give you sounds?"

"Touché." Mara glanced around the cabin, soaking in all the details.

"Stars, I miss this ship." She sighed. "I have to go now, but I hope you two know I'll always be around." She stood up and stared at her family for a few moments, drinking their faces in. "I love you both."

"Love you, too," the Skywalker men answered without missing a beat. Mara Jade Skywalker smiled sadly at her family before slowly fading out. Ben and Luke sat quietly, replaying those blissful minutes in their minds.

"I feel a lot better now," Ben said quietly.

"You're mother has a way with analyzing a situation and finding the best solution," Luke agreed.

"I miss her."

"I do, too."

Ben wanted desperately to ask his father a question, but to ask it would be to make him feel weak. A battle raged within him, desire versus dignity, but finally desire won. "Dad, can I stay with you tonight?"

If Luke felt any surprise at the question, he didn't show it. "Only if you promise not to snore."

"You're the one that snores, Dad?"

"I do not snore."

"Yeah, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Don't."

"Do."

**A/N 2: Awww… I just loved writing this! It may be my favorite non-humor fic that I've ever written! Can't you just feel the family love? If you can come up with a better title, please let me know.**


End file.
